Patch Notes (PC)
Here you can find the latest patch and the next patch to be released. To see the last three patch versions click the Recent tab. To see older patches visit the Archives tab. 'Latest PC Patch ' Related: Console Patch Notes 7.26 Released 05 April 2012 * Added Penny Arcade Characters DLC * Added Squire Bunny & Easter Egg Hunt Meta-Mission * Increased Maximum Number of Heroes allowed on a profile from 16 to 24 * Raised Soft Mana Cap & Shop Item Sell Limit to 400,000,000 * EV Shock (3min/7max to 2min/6max) and Proton Beam (3min/6max to 2min/5max) DU costs decreased, EV Shock Beam Resets 33% faster, shock time ramp increased 33%, and has a 33% area increase * Aperture Science HPD Mk2 is given to owners of Portal Gun DLC who earn Hardcore Mythical Defender Achievement * Sky O' Love Gender Enemies will no longer target Eternia Crystals * Buffed Monk and Initiate DPS Ramp by 25%, high-end Monks & Initiates will do about 45% more damage * Toggle HUD button (default H) in First Person View will first toggle FPV weapon visibility on/off * Fixed "non-attenuated" (2D) Amazonian costume swing sound, now is 3D * Fixed Shroomite Pets not awarding at NM quality on Mistymire Forest * Series EV 15% Higher Proton Beam Damage Exponent Buff, 15% Holographic Decoy Aggro Buff & 25% Holographic Decoy HP Buff * Made Series EV Walls properly repairable/upgradeable when within a Trap/Aura * Rumble in the Jungle and War of the Djinn challenges no longer have Djinn exiting the Lamps super-fast. * Barbarian Turtle Stance resistance now increases with the Turtle Stance level * Series EV Proton Charge Blast Mana Absorption range increased by 175% * Fixed bug that was erroneously giving Squire Tower 60% extra damage in Nightmare (37.5% reduction) * Reduced the number of Ogres in Survival Nightmare by 40% * Mythical & Transcendent gear now always have distinctive minimap icon colors: Turquoise for Mythical, purple for Transcendent * Karathiki Competitive Tower Defense: Changed Game Stats Screen to have option to Return to Tavern (all competitive game types now have this), changed Ogre Rush tokens to have less Ogres on earlier Waves (starting at 2 Ogres and increasing by 1 on each Wave) * NEW German Translation! Huge thanks to Black Eye ( http://forums.trendyent.com/member.php?9110-Black-Eye ) for producing it! Trendy loves you Black Eye!!!! <3 7.26b Released 05 April 2012 * Fixed an issue with skinning on Tycho character * Reduced maximum number of Djinn per player by 3 * Fixed issue so that Harpoons/Piercing-Projectiles can pierce Ogres again * You can now rotate towers in HUD-hidden mode * Repair speed on NM increased 7.26c Released 06 April 2012 *Resolved "Negative Delta Time" error that AMD CPU/GPU's could get, can resolve startup crashes for certain AMD/ATI users *Reduced Dark Elf Warrior NM Damage by 50% *Buffed All Heroes' HP by 60% in NM -- except Squire, Countess, and Barbarian who get a 15% Buff -- (and buffed all Healing Abilities/Aura/Pets accordingly in NM) *Fixed Series EV Decoy Targeting *Monk/Initiate Damage Buff now takes effect *Made Transcendent/Mythical Minimap colors be "green" if the item is better than yours *Fixed "New" indicator erroneously appearing on Mission Lists when we add a "Hidden" mission for testing... *All Enemy Damage Reduced by 10% in NM *Player Self-Heal Speed Ramp Increased 33% (much faster Self-Heal at High-Levels), NM Repair Speed restored *DDDK updated to 7.26c 'Unreleased PC Patch Notes' Here are the notes for any officially released upcoming patches, planned for release on the PC. 7.26d ETA: Unknown *Player Shop Items can not be sold over hard Bank limit at 400m sale value *Dark Elf Mages now have a 3.5-second interval between Skeleton-spawning, reducing path-clogging *Strength Drain Aura reduced from 6 DU to 5 DU *Gamepad users can now create folders and move items in and out of folders *Fixed colorization of Dropped Equipment minimap icons *Aura HP in Nightmare buffed 200% *36 Humongous Eggs now yields you a Mega Chicken *Eggs no longer auto-delete when the max dropped-item cap is reached Category:News Category:Content